


Love Poetry

by BeyondLawlietDN



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, General, Incest, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondLawlietDN/pseuds/BeyondLawlietDN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when the class don't know about sensei Itachi and student Sasuke being brothers. And lovers?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ItaSasu fanfic.
> 
> Btw the NaruSaku was just for the flow of the fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer of Naruto

Love Poetry

It's been four months since school started. Nineteen year old Itachi Uchiha is the teacher while his fourteen your old little brother is one of his students. Itachi never mentioned his last name therefor no one in school knows Itachi and Sasuke are brothers.

School is in session as Itachi is lecturing he has his eyes fixed on Sasuke. Sasuke is lost in Itachi's glance which makes him lose focus for a second. Of course his nii-san picks him to read a paragraph of the book they are reading in class. "I am sorry where are we Itachi sensei?" Itachi realized his brother's blush and told him which paragraph he had to read.

Bell rang for lunch and Itachi nodded to Sasuke to go where they always go to for a 'moment' where they can be who they are towards each other. Sasuke walking down the hallway looking around and no one is around. He slips into the over look hallway. Itachi leaves the classroom when everyone is gone. He looks around to check if other staff members are around. He saw one but slipped away when he noticed she got distracted. At then he joins Sasuke in the same hallway.

Itachi smiled at his little brother. "Nii-san... I am happy you made it." the older brother walks and place his left hand on the wall next to Sasuke's head. "You got distracted again." "I know, I am sorry. I can't help it..." Sasuke looks down. Itachi cupped his brother's face with his right hand and kissed him "It's okay I almost went short term memory when I was lecturing. Starring at you is dangerous." Sasuke looks up at his older brother and smiles and grips onto Itachi's left sleeve. "I love you nii-san..." Itachi says back with such sincere ease, "I love you too my love." Sasuke goes and takes the moment to kiss Itachi this time long and passionate.

At that same moment Sakura passing that neglected hallway and turned her head and saw and hide and watched them. She is too schocked because it's good looking Itachi sensei and out of all students it's popular every girl loves Sasuke. Her head is puzzled then she heard Sasuke tell Itachi, "I love you so much" Itachi replied "I love you too Sasuke my love for life." She watched as they embraced. She ran quietly the opposite direction and ran into Naruto's arms crying but her tears turned into a blush when she looked into his eyes "Sakura what's wrong?" She lied well half lied, "I was crying about realizing that..." she stopped and kissed Naruto and hugged him. Naruto is life less and dumbfounded at what just happened, "Sakura does this mean your my girlfriend?" She nodded as she really was denying her love for Naruto because he's the loud, determined, idiotic student of the class.

The bell rang and Naruto and Sakura walk to class together with his arm around her waist. Everyone looked at them and said "Congrats!!" but they don't know the real couple of the century is. Sasuke shows up and managed to get the blush off his face and 'waits' for Itachi. In a few minutes Itachi shows up and opens the door for everyone to go inside. Itachi watched Sasuke the whole time as Sasuke did the same when Itachi was going in front of class.

Itachi started the lecture poetry subject. "Ok class today for poetry subject is freestyle. I want everyone to write a love poem because it's more meaningful and expressed the heart in a great way or dark way." A girl named Ino raised her hand, "Itachi sensei can you write one please?" Itachi's heart raced because his heart and love is for the one who sits and watches him the whole time so knowing of writing a love poem means Sasuke will see his brother write about him. Everyone now in sync "Please sensei" Itachi took a breath and replied to the class plead "For the class I will write one." looking at Sasuke when he said it.

The older brother, the teacher grabs the chalk and starts to write on the board and is hoping Sasuke will love it because the poem is for him anyway.  
Everyone is watching Itachi write:

"Finding love is not easy but I am lucky I found my love  
When I look at my love my heart races and beats out of my chest  
As we are together and our eyes meet I get weakly in love  
I hope we stay together my one and only Sasuke"...

Itachi's eyes widen and stood still in shock he wrote his brother's name and thinks 'Oh crap...' Sasuke realizes everyone is staring at him and notices Itachi is stuck in a mindless disbelief stage. Sasuke's heart is pounding as he gets up and takes the chalk from Itachi and coutinues the poem

..."My dear Sasuke tells me:  
'Silly Itachi we will forever be together. My love for you will never go away.'  
He looks and gently kiss me  
I embrace him as when I tell him"...

Sasuke gives the chalk to Itachi and smiles

..." 'I love you Sasuke' "...

Itachi gives the chalk to Sasuke for his reply

..."Sasuke replies 'I love you too Nii-san' "...

As the class stared at them Itachi and Sasuke smiled at each other disregarding the class they did kiss. When Sasuke hugs Itachi he starts to draw on the board a heart with inside saying 'Itachi Uchiha + Sasuke Uchiha 4ever'

Itachi and Sasuke looked at everyone and said in synce "We are brothers that are in love with each other." Ino raised her hand and Sasuke giggled because he is going to be the teacher for a second "Yes Ms Yamanaka?" the older brother looked and laughed that Sasuke did his job "Itachi sensei and Sasuke, I love the poem..." both brothers eyes wided as everyone agreed with a smile. They are still hugging which was interesting as they thanked everyone at the same time.

"Nii-san can you let me sit on your chair for the rest of class? Just today. Please?" he gives a cute face that the class can't see since Sasuke turned his head. Older brother sighed "Fine. Only today, got it?" Sasuke nodded and sat in Itachi's chair while Itachi continues lecturing. "Homework is writing a love poem. That includes you Sasuke." Sasuke turns his head "Yes sensei. I will do all the homework like I always do without help from you." Everyone saw Sasuke have an annoyed face when Sasuke grabbed his bag. Naruto went up to him "Sasuke, Itachi sensei really treats you like a student when it comes to school?" all Sasuke did was nod, out of no where "Nii-san you cook dinner while I do the poem. Don't read it until I turn it in tomorrow..."

Next day everyone didn't mind Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke turned in his poem aimed to Itachi. So for lunch break they still do what they do. Itachi read Sasuke's poem at the end of class

"To Itachi nii-san:  
Being free to show my love to you without worrying or hiding is wonderful  
To come to school next to you the whole time is like a dream  
Openly able to stare you and not thinking who will catch me  
You can come to me and kiss me when you want to  
I know I'll still always be embarrassed  
Taking time to glace at me makes my heart go wild  
Always hugging you is what I crave more than anything  
Calling your name in a moan when you kiss my neck  
Having the habit to leave a kiss mark on me sends sparks of pleasure  
I love you so much. I'll admit I want more than just kissing now  
From: Sasuke your dearest"

Itachi finished reading it and noticed the true message and the true poem was only 18 words. He smiled and noticed the blushing Sasuke. He got up and kissed him heavy. Itachi parted their lips and whispered to his out of breath little brother "I will grant your desire tonight and for the rest of our life." Itachi with his habit went and left a kiss mark on Sasuke's neck in a place he can't cover it. "Nii-san!! I give up... I have to get used to marks on my body now." Itachi laughed and nodded. "Let's go home." The two brothers lived their life with passion and openly. The only obstacle they face is with the school staff. The two stubborn brothers didn't care.

Class time again, time for test.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know it kinda sucks but I know my friends liked it.


End file.
